Unexpected Ending
by zaracatilina
Summary: Well a certain google boy asks a certain rockstar to go out but gets something total opposite in what he had expected


__

Hey! Sorry about the delay of posting new fics up...but things have been crazy lately and well...I just haven't had the time nor the mood to write or post.

This fic is yaoi, which is boy/boy and if you don't like, then I suggest you push the "Back" button as of right now. I warned you.

This fic is short, but hey...I hope you enjoy! Please remember to review at the end!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon nor will I ever own them...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was like a knife cutting into your stomach, the searing pain, the unforgettable pain. . .The pain of being hurt, being betrayed. It was deep with in you, and it got deeper, stung more, every time the knife moved, or dug deeper into your flesh.

That was how it felt when he said no to me. I thought, _Oh, god, how am I going to survive this?_ as I struggled not to cry, my hands clenched at my sides, fighting the nausea that over swept me.

I walked away, wondering what just happened. I remember gazing into his crystal blue eyes, ready, hoping that he would like me back. 

But I was wrong. He didn't.

And that was the hardest thing to hear, the most painful thing to hear.

"Matt," I had said, coming up beside him, "Can we talk?"

He smiled easily, shifting his beautiful, silky blonde hair out of his eyes. "Sure, Davis. What's on your mind?" He replied as we slowly walked out of the school, into the court yard.

"Well," I started, but before I could say anything, someone was calling Matt's name. 

We both turn to look and it was Tai, jogging towards us, waving a hand. I smiled, and glanced at Matt out of the corner of my eye. I saw him smiling happily and there was a certain glow about him that I couldn't place my finger on.

"Hey, Matt," Tai said, his brown eyes warm and. . .did I see love in them? No, it couldn't be possible. "Hey, Davis." He said to me, grinning, but the love wasn't there. Sure the warmth, but the love that I thought I had spotted was not there.

Which confirmed my thoughts. There was something going on between the two of them and I didn't know what. But I ignored it for the second and turned to Matt.

"Could I talk to you for a second? Alone?" I asked, giving off a smile. "No offense or anything, Tai."

Tai grinned. "None taken, Davis." He said. He looked at Matt. "I'll wait over by our tree, okay?"

__

Our tree? I wondered. But before I could think about it, Tai gave Matt a hug, leaving me blinking after him in wonder. Matt turned his gaze onto me, after watching Tai walk a way a few seconds.

"So, Dai, what's up?" He asked, his azure eyes warm and caring. "What's on your mind?" He repeated.

"Not much," I answered, shuffling my feet. "I was wondering. . .if you could, um, I dunno, want to go to a movie with me?" I asked, hopefully.

His eyes showed shock. Then sorrow and finally regret. He winced, knowing what I had meant. I sighed, having a bad feeling. . .

"I'm sorry, Dai," He said softly. "But see, Tai and I, well, we're sorta...we are going out." He stumbled over his words.

I blinked and forced a laugh. "Ah, no wonder your tree and the hug." I said, lightly, ignoring the pang in my heart. "I should've seen that. . .I'm the only who's sorry, Matt."

Matt shook his head. "No, no. . Davis, I never. . .I didn't want to hurt your feelings!" He said, his voice slightly cracking. "I hope that this doesn't change our friendship and Tai's as well--" He started but I held out a hand.

"Hey, Matt, no, it won't!" I told him quickly. "Nothing's changed between you and me, and I still idolize Tai. In fact, I'm glad you and Tai got together, you two are right for each other."

__

Lair. A voice screamed in my head, but I ignored it.

"Really?" Matt asked.

"Really." I told him firmly. I gave him a gentle shove. "Now go and don't keep Tai waiting up any longer."

Matt smiled. He gave me a quick hug and whispered, "You're a great friend, Dai, so understanding. I'm sure there is someone out there that will love you. . .If not, they're the idiot."

"Thanks." I replied back, simply. I pushed him away, grinning. "Now get going, and you two love birds have a good time!"

He gave one last wave and jogged to where his boyfriend was. I sighed quietly, hurt. So I had walked away, fighting the nausea, the anger, the pain that I was feeling. I still didn't know what happened, but I knew one thing. . .In the end, it was bitter.

So, here I am, walking slowly out of the park and who knew where I was going to end up. I did not feel like socializing with anyone and besides, then I'd have to be all happy and whatever. It was all fake.

And for once I did not want to act like everything was fine. 

I walked for about fifteen minutes, when I realized that I was not watching where I was going. When I looked up I found myself staring out into the ocean and I sighed, slowly making my way down to the sand.

I found a spot and just sat down, my heart heavy. I watched the sun slowly setting over the beautiful ocean, and kids and parents playing and getting ready to leave the beach. I don't know how long I was there, or how long I stared out into the calm waters but I felt a hand on my shoulder after awhile.

"Hey, Davis," Ken said, softly, as I looked up to see him gazing down at me, concern in his eyes.

I forced a smile. "Hey, Ken, how's it going?" I asked.

"Better than you, that is for sure." He answered. "Want to talk about it?"

I stared at him blankly. "How do you know?" I finally asked.

Ken tilted his head. "Dai, I'm your friend. . . Maybe your best friend at that. I know you. You are upset. . .I also know that you had a thing for Matt." He answered.

"Does. . .Does anyone else know?" I stammered, my heart beating madly. I didn't want anyone else to know. 

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so. And Matt probably wouldn't tell either. So you're safe." He gave me a gentle smile.

"But, Ken, if no one else knew and if Matt isn't going to tell. . .How do _you _know? That I liked him and asked him out on a date?" I persisted.

Ken shrugged. "I just did. Like I said, I _know_ you." He paused. "And I know how it feels to like someone. . .Only I haven't had the courage to tell this person. . .Or even ask them on a date."

Curious, I leaned forward. "Ken, who is it that you like?" I asked.

He looked away, blushing, his cool exterior gone. He mumbled something but I wasn't sure what he said. I leaned forward a little more, ignoring the sensation that I was feeling as I was pressing my shoulder into him.

"What was that, Ken?" I asked.

"I said. . .I like you!" Ken finally blurted, a blush crossing his face.

I blinked and pulled away, surprised.

"Me? You. . .you like me?" I stammered.

"Yes, you. I don't see anyone else, Davis!" Ken answered, looking straight into my eyes, which I realized for the first time were very beautiful.

And that sensation that I felt when I was leaning into him. . .It made me tingle. I blinked even more surprised.

"Are you going to stop being my friend, Davis?" Ken asked softly.

I grinned at him. "No, I want to be _more_ than your friend!" I replied and leaned forward yet again, only to press my lips against his. He kissed me back softly, and when I pulled back, we stared at one another.

"Ken, will you be mine?" I finally asked.

Ken smiled. "I'd thought you'd never ask!" He answered.

Funny how love is. When you give your love to someone else, but they reject you- there's always someone out there, loving _you _back. And in the bottom of my heart, in the back of my mind, I knew I loved Ken and that Matt was just a mere crush.

Ken took a hold of my hand and then he rested his head on my shoulder. I sighed quietly and rested my head on his and we continued to stare at the sunset, both content and happy. . .

. . .We had found one another.

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, I hoped you enjoyed that! Remember to review, okies? Thankies!!

~*Zara*~


End file.
